


Mind of Their Own (fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold isn't always aware of the space he inhabits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind of Their Own (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322681) by [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/pseuds/illuminatedcities). 



> "objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are" is a fun story that combines two of the things I love: Person of Interest and Welcome to Night Vale. Many thanks to violentdaylight for writing such a fun story!

> _"John watches for a moment, then he holds out his hand. One of the tentacles winds itself around his wrist like jewelry, without Harold even consciously deciding to have it move."_

> -violentdaylight, "objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are"

This drawing is inspired by the quote above, although it doesn't directly illustrate any specific scene in the story.

  
 

**In-process:**

Sketch, lineart, flat color.  Mechanical pencil for the sketch, everything else in Photoshop CC.  I use a MusePro tablet.

  
  



End file.
